Almost Like Romeo and Juliet
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor and Ginger read Shakespeare during a storm on the island.


_**A/N This one shot kind of took a life of it's own while I was writing it. I think the end results are good. There are Shakespeare lines in this which I clearly did not write. Shakespeare is the one who wrote them. Anyway I hope you like this story.  
**_

* * *

The rain was beating down and the winds were whipping as the Professor sat safely in his hut writing down a chemical formula somewhat oblivious to the weather outside. He acknowledged the crack of thunder and the lightening by turning his head and briefly looking out the window before going back to his work. They were running pretty low on soap and Ginger said she was in need of more shampoo. So at the moment the academic was working on the shampoo. He knew Ginger preferred papaya and coconut as she had stated it made her hair more soft and silky. The Professor himself thought the scent was rather pleasing. As he was writing the door to his hut was swung open and in burst the lovely movie star. "Professor!" She exclaimed in dramatic fashion. "This storm is _horrible_! Just _horrible!_ " The starlet hurried over to the Professor practically throwing herself into his arms. "I can't stand it." She ducked her head into his chest as there was a loud boom of thunder.

The Professor sighed putting his work aside. "Ginger it's alright." He said gently pushing her away. "It's just a little tropical storm. Nothing to get worked up about."

"I hate these storms!" Ginger declared yanking him back to her and clutching him tight. "They wreck my nerves. Professor can I stay here with you?"

He looked at her bewildered. "Stay here with me?"

"Please Professor." She pleaded. "I don't want to go back to my hut. I'm too scared." Ginger buried her face into his chest sobbing.

"You will be just fine." He assured her. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. Go back to your hut and…" He was interrupted by yet another loud clap of thunder. This caused Ginger to squeeze him even tighter. "I want to stay here with you." She said in a muffled voice as her face was still in his chest.

Professor sighed. "Okay. Fine. You can stay." He relented. "Just till the storm passes."

"Thank you Professor." Ginger said lifting her head and smiling. Her smiled faded as she heard the wind howling outside the windows. She clutched the academic again.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off the storm?" The Professor said.

"Oh?" Ginger asked her smile back in place and her eyes wandering over him. "And just what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I could use some help with this…"

Ginger grinned at him and pushed the work he was doing away. "No Professor I don't want to do anything like that." She said running her fingers through his sandy brown hair. "I was thinking of something more exciting."

"Exciting?" He asked staring at her green eyes which for some reason looked very mystifying and intriguing.

Ginger nodded and picked up one of his Shakespeare books which happened to be Romeo and Juliet. "You know Professor I never got to portray Juliet in our play in high school. That no good Caroline Walters got the part. I would have made a much better Juliet don't you think?"

"Sure." He said still hypnotized by her eyes.

Ginger smiled and opened the book flipping to the page she wanted. "I always wanted to do the balcony scene. Professor will you rehearse it with me? You can read the part of Romeo."

"Me?" He said bewildered.

"Of course." Ginger said. 'You make a wonderful Romeo." She purred at him.

"I uh..I don't know how….I mean Ginger the last time you asked me I let you down."

She shook her head. "No you didn't Professor you were wonderful."

"No I was terrible." He said frustrated at the memory. "I was a complete clumsy fool. I wanted to do the scene perfect for you and I had to go mess up and get a nose bleed."

Ginger's eyes lit up. "You wanted to do the scene perfect? For me?"

"Well I…" He stammered. "I…I know how important it was to you. I felt that I should do my best…"

"You are wonderful Professor." She said gently kissing his cheek. "Come on. Help me with this scene."

The Professor reluctantly took the book from her and read the lines. " _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun._ "

Ginger smiled at him. "Go on."

He took a breath and continued. _"O, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!"_ He then spoke the next line. " _O speak again bright angel for thou art as glorious to this night being over my head as is a winged messenger of heaven."_

Ginger then took the book and read her line. " _O Romeo Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_ She lowered the book. "Well what did you think?"

"Captivating." The Professor answered. "Please continue."

Ginger read about Juliet saying the name Montague is simply a name just as a rose would still smell as sweet if it were called something else. The two continued on reading some more and getting to the part where Romeo declares he will swear by the moon that his love is true. The movie star paused in the reading and looked up at her rehearsal partner. "Isn't it romantic? Can you imagine having a love like that?"

"I'm not sure that really exists." The Professor. "It seems a little too dramatic."

"Too dramatic?" Ginger frowned. "I think it's quite beautiful."

"It is." The Professor agreed. "But no one would really speak in such a manner. Talking about denying your name and risking death…that is a little too far fetched."

"Professor it's supposed to be that way. That's what makes it so moving." Ginger explained. "That's what holds the audience's attention."

"I thought the actors did that." He said.

"They do." Ginger replied." But it's also the words they use. Someone has to write those beautiful words for the actors to say. And they have to be more emotional so the actor can put feeling into them."

"You know a lot about this don't you?" The Professor smiled.

"I've been in show biz for a long time." Ginger replied with a laugh. "You learn to pick up a thing or to."

"Tell me Ginger. Do you think love like that really exists? Like the one Shakespeare wrote for Romeo and Juliet? It seems unrealistic to me."

"Well maybe it is." Ginger conceded. "But I do think people can share a deep love. I know there are cynical people out there who have their own so called sensible view of love and don't believe in things like soulmates. I know there are jaded people who have a jaded view of romance and think it's silly but I'm not one of those either. I do believe in soulmates and I'm not jaded when it comes to romance. I still believe in it. I don't care if others think it makes me immature and clueless and that I don't know anything but who asked them? Who says they are right? Who says they know anything?"

"You do have a good point there." The Professor said. "One shouldn't chastise another's view on love and romance. Just because they see it one way doesn't mean it's the correct way. Everyone has their own interpretation."

"What's yours Professor?" Ginger asked.

"Mine?"

"Yes. What is your view on love?" The movie star asked.

"Well…I…I'm not sure I really have one. It's nothing I can explain scientifically." He replied.

Ginger giggled. "Professor it's not science. It's feelings. It's emotions. Haven't you ever loved anyone?"

The scholar thought a minute then spoke. "I suppose not. I never gave much thought to it."

"You should." Ginger said. "Love is wonderful. But…" She sighed.

"But what?" He asked of her.

"But I'm not going to have it." Ginger said. "I'm stuck here on this island with no one to love me. And you know what?" She said looking up. "I'm tired of it. I'm so tired of being alone. I want a man to love me."

The Professor gazed at her. "Ginger…you didn't let me finish before. I never gave much thought to it….until you."

Ginger looked at him. "What?" She said stunned. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." He said pulling her into his arms and deeply kissing her lips. The kiss lasted for over a minute before the Professor let go. "You changed my outlook on love." He said to Ginger. "I find myself wanting to be with you more and more. I enjoy the time we spend together in my lab. I like having you to myself. When you tell me all your tales from Hollywood and the movies you were in I find it rather enjoyable. Ginger you are the most incredible woman I have ever known. I…I love you. I love you very much. And I…I would like…that is…Ginger would you consider marrying me?"

"Marrying you?" Ginger repeated blankly. "You want to marry me?"

"I do." He said. "Very much. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to ask you but always failed. I could not get up the nerve until now. Ginger I have a confession to make, that time you kissed me when Erika Tiffany Smith was here…I was very close to asking for your hand. For some reason I could not get the words out. I knew after you kissed me that I could not go through with marrying Ms. Smith but I could marry you."

"Professor." Ginger said taking it all in. "I don't know what to say. I admit I had suspected that perhaps you had feelings for me but I never…You really want to marry me?"

He nodded. "Yes. Will you marry me?

Ginger smiled. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes! I will! I will!" With that she threw here arms around him planting a big kiss on his lips declaring him to be the most wonderful charming man in the world.

Ginger was now standing in front of that man as he slipped a ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and said that he loved her. She then slipped a ring on his finger and vowed she would be the best wife to him and that she loved him.

Skipper declared them husband and wife. The Professor then leaned in and placed a kiss on his new wife's lips which lasted for a good while.

Mrs. Howell dabbed her eyes with her white handkerchief declaring it to be simply marvelous. Mary Ann beamed thinking it was so wonderful that Ginger married the Professor and what a perfect couple they made. She hoped one day it would happen for her. Her eyes briefly went to Gilligan who was standing there in awe of the smooching couple thinking this time fore sure they would really break that kissing record.

The kiss finally came to a close and everyone congratulated the newlyweds. Skipper and Gilligan steered the raft back to the shoreline and the Professor scooped up his bride carrying her off to their newly built hut to begin their life together.

Once inside, the Professor set Ginger down and she smiled at him. "Darling can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He said taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers.

"Would you pick me over your family like Romeo?"

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I mean Romeo knew that his family and Juliet's family were sworn enemies and that Juliet's father would rather kill him then allow him to marry his daughter but he still risked it. Would you do that for me?" She asked.

"I would hope that I wouldn't have to go to such lengths but I would never allow anyone to keep you from me." He replied. "Not ever."

Ginger grinned. "You wouldn't be stupid like Romeo and drink the poison would you?"

"Of course not." He said. "That was one thing I never understood. He knew that Juliet wasn't really dead yet he goes and drinks the poison. Rather foolish if you ask me. All he had to do was wait a minute or two."

"And she goes and kills herself after." Ginger said shaking her head. "They were a couple of idiots weren't they?" She asked.

"Maybe so." The Professor said. "But like you said that's what captivates an audience."

"Darling I find you rather captivating right now." Ginger purred. "Kiss me."

"With pleasure." He said capturing her lips in a deep kiss. The two soon forgot all about the trials and tribulations of Romeo and Juliet and got lost in their own love for one another.

The End!


End file.
